warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Tank
tank.]] tank.]] The tank is a slow-moving, heavily armored, well armed vehicle that can hold up to two people, a driver, and a passenger who resides in an openable hatch. While its heavy weight and bulk make it an easy target, its thick armor is capable of withstanding repeated assault from the most all weaponry. The tank is the perfect tool for breaking through enemy lines and is equipped with a single deadly mortar-firing cannon, capable of destroying an aircraft in one hit. In addition, a second rider can pop in and out of the tank’s turret hatch to provide suppressive fire, or even take on other weapons, granted they have the appropriate weapons . Characteristics *Chernovan- The tank has a crisp styling, dark grey plating, with a more modern and futuristic look than their Eucadian counterparts. *Eucadian- The tank has a pale green color, a sleek style, and resembles many WWII tanks. The tanks share the exact same characteristics, whit only aesthetic differences setting them apart. Armament Single smooth-bore mortar cannon *Good for tank on tank battles, and will take out infantry in one hit. It is highly effective against Warhawks, as one well placed shot will destroy it. *Artillery shelling is also possible, find an elevated position and fire away, remember to elevate the turret a bit compensating for the gravity pull on the projectile. Trivia *If you happen to jump onto an enemy tank there is no feasible way for him to hit you without bailing out or using the hatch, knife him if he pops up there. *Stay on the lookout for a quick reverse. Attack him with a wrench or flamethrower if possible. If you have no weapons, run around him to confuse him and find a place to hide quickly. *Also, try driving a tank a few feet forwards, then placing mines under where it was. Then drive back to the spot without turning the turret on top. This should be enough to frustrate an enemy. Tips Offensive Strategies *'Listen for hitchhikers' - If a teammate is using their pistol to shoot at the vehicle (which doesn't damage it) as you're running to it or driving by them, it usually indicates they need a ride. *'Use the turret for defense' - If someone close is attacking your tank, sometimes it can work best to switch to the hatch position, pop up, then toss a grenade at them. *'Run em' over' - If someone is trying to destroy your tank with a wrench, flamthrower, a mine etc. then the best thing to do is either quicky run away, then blast him with the cannon, or simply run him over! Defensive Strategies *'Be careful hovering in a warhawk -' If you hover over a tank , it's only going to take the tank one shot to obliterate you. You may be better off dive-bombing it, or using another alternate tactic. *'Binoculars!' - Use binoculars against it. They gaurantee a one hit kill. *'Overwhelm it' - Hit it with a Rocket Launcher. Or run circles around it using a Flame Thrower. Alternate with some Grenades. All of these deplete the tank's health quickly, and in combination, assure your kill. *'Mine it' - If it's close enough, throw Land Mines at it. A single mine won't kill a healthy tank, and even if the tank is weak the mine may not activate until after you're dead, but it will destroy it nonetheless. *'Stand on it' - Jump on top of it or run alongside it and hit it with a wrench or flamethrower. Watch out in case he bails out to attack you. Likewise, if you're on the ground behind the turret, be careful about being too close, because if he bails out, he may end up behind you and attacking you from behind. *'Aerial ballet' - Dance around in the air above it using a jetpack and hit it with rockets, a Flame Thrower, grenades, etc. *'Weak spot' - The back of a tank is weaker than the front. It takes 3 rockets to take it down here. *'Use your knife' - If you have no useful weapons, even a knife can do some good, if the tank is also faced with other opponents. If the tanker decides to pop out during the battle to repair his tank, at that moment you can either knife him, or grab his tank and drive away (though he may kill you as you do, but now he has no tank). Category:Vehicles